thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan Morrow
| birth_place = Carlyle, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 25th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2015 | ntl_team = CAN }} Brendan Morrow (born Brenden Blair Morrow on January 16, 1979) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey left winger. He was drafted in the first round (25th overall) by the Dallas Stars at the 1997 NHL Entry Draft, the organization he would play with for 13 seasons before brief stints with the Pittsburgh Penguins, St. Louis Blues and Tampa Bay Lightning. Playing Career Minor Brendan played minor hockey in his hometown of Carlyle, Saskatchewan, and in the nearby community of Estevan. Despite putting up impressive numbers in his final year of bantam hockey (117 goals, 72 assists in 60 games), he was not selected in the WHL Bantam Draft, and instead walked-on with the Portland Winter Hawks. Junior Brendan spent his entire junior career with the Winterhawks. In his rookie WHL season, he played in 65 games and recorded 25 points (13 goals and 12 assists). Later in his junior career, he contributed more offensively and in his final three seasons in the WHL, he scored 88, 86 and 85 points, respectively. After the 1996–97 season, Brendan was selected by the Dallas Stars in the first round, 25th overall, of the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. During the 1997–98 WHL Season, Morrow helped the Winterhawks capture the Memorial Cup. During the 1998 Memorial Cup tournament, Brendan scored one goal and added two assists in four games.2 He represented the Western Conference in the WHL's All-Star Classic three times, in 1997, 1998 and 1999. After the 1998–99 season, he was named to the WHL's Western Conference First All-Star Team and also to the CHL Third All-Star Team. Professional Brendan began his professional career in 1999. He split the 1999–2000 season between the NHL's Dallas Stars and the Michigan K-Wings of the International Hockey League (IHL). He played his first game with the Stars on November 18, 1999, against the Philadelphia Flyers, and recorded his first points (a goal and an assist) on November 22, 1999, against the Colorado Avalanche. After this season, he was named the team's Rookie of the Year. After his rookie campaign with the Stars, Brendan became a regular fixture in the Dallas lineup, playing at least 70 games in each season until the 2006–07 season, when he missed 33 games after suffering severed tendons in his wrist. Brendan bounced back with a strong 2007–08 season, where he played in all of the Stars' 82 games, but a knee injury (an ACL tear) limited him to just 18 games in 2008–09. He has often played through injuries, including a return to play despite breaking a bone in his ankle during the 2000 Stanley Cup playoffs. Brendan played in the NHL YoungStars Game at the 2002 NHL All-Star Game, which was held in Los Angeles, California, where he scored a goal and added an assist. During the 2001–02 NHL season, he recorded his 100th career NHL point against the San Jose Sharks. He recorded his 300th career NHL point against the Chicago Blackhawks during the 2006–07 NHL season. During the NHL lockout of 2004–05, Brendan signed a contract with the Oklahoma City Blazers of the Central Hockey League and played in 19 games. Prior to the 2006–07 NHL season, he was named the captain of the Stars, after the team asked incumbent captain Mike Modano to step down from the position. The Stars wanted to reward Morrow for his commitment to the team, after he bypassed free agency to sign a long-term (six-year) contract with the team. The Stars also felt the need to shift some leadership responsibilities to younger members of the team. Brendan's teammates and coaches greatly admired his dedication to the team, and believed he was an ideal choice to fill the role. Heading into the 2009–10 season, Morrow ranked 14th on the all-time scoring list for the Stars' franchise.8 He has a knack for scoring big goals, as evidenced by his scoring three of the team's last four overtime winning goals in the playoffs.8 Morrow was injured often during the 2011–12 season. He missed 25 games due to shoulder and upper back injuries, including 18 matches at the beginning of the 2012 year.1112 Morrow returned to action on March 9 after the Stars activated him from injure reserve.13 On March 24, 2013, Brendan was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins, along with Dallas' third-round pick in 2013 in exchange for Joe Morrow (no relation) and the Penguins' 2013 fifth-round draft pick. On September 23, 2013, Brendan signed a one-year deal as an unrestricted free with the St. Louis Blues. On July 11, 2014, he signed as a free agent to a one-year deal with the Tampa Bay Lightning. On June 17, 2015, during exit interviews, he stated that he may "give it one more go," though he stated that he could change his mind in two weeks when it was time to resume workouts. Brendan stated that he had not spoken to Lightning General Manager Steve Yzerman about returning to the team, but he stated that he would love to return. He said that he "had more fun here in this short time than I've had in I don't know how many years." On March 17, 2016, Brendan announced his retirement. He had book-ended his career with Stanley Cup appearances in 2000 (with the Stars) and 2015 (with the Lightning). Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Brendan's first international experience with Hockey Canada was at the 1995 World U17 Hockey Challenge in Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada where he played for Team West and finished fourth. He was selected to Canada's team at the 1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, which were held in Winnipeg, Manitoba. During the tournament, he scored one goal and recorded seven assists in seven games. During this tournament, Brendan set a Canadian World Junior record with five assists in one game against Kazakhstan. Canada finished the tournament with the silver medal after losing to Russia in overtime in the gold medal game. He has also represented Canada at the senior men's level, playing in the World Championships four times (2001, 2002, 2004 and 2005) after his NHL season was over. In these four tournaments, he did not score a goal for Canada, but contributed with five assists. In 2004, Brendan helped Canada to a gold medal and in 2005, captured the silver medal. He played in a single game for Canada at the 2004 World Cup of Hockey, where Canada captured the championship. Brendan was invited to Canada's summer evaluation camp prior to the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy, but was not selected for the final squad. In August 2009, he participated in Hockey Canada's summer orientation camp prior to the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. After a strong start to the 2009–10 season, Brendan was ultimately selected as a member of Canada's Olympic Men's Hockey Team. He was selected to the team to provide toughness and grit. As the tournament progressed, he found himself playing a larger role on a physical line with Ryan Getzlaf and Corey Perry of the Anaheim Ducks. Brendan finished the tournament with two goals and one assist as Canada captured the gold medal with an overtime victory against the United States. Personal Life Brendan is the son-in-law of former Montreal Canadiens coach and former Dallas Stars teammate Guy Carbonneau, having married Carbonneau's daughter, Anne-Marie on July 20, 2002. Together, Brendan and Anne-Marie have three children: a daughter, Bryelle and twins; son Brody and daughter Mallory, (born May 11, 2008). Category:1979 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey left wingers Category:Dallas Stars draft picks Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Portland Winterhawks players Category:Oklahoma City Blazers (1992–present) players